Nowadays, with the improvement of people's living standard, the requirements for digital TV are getting increasingly higher. Among them, the digital TV audio system is one of the important indices of digital TVs. Most of the digital TV audio systems currently employ one power amplifier to drive the left channel and the right channel to achieve the most basic audio output. While only one power amplifier can be used to achieve the most basic left channel and right channel audio output, the bass part and the treble part of the audio may not be able to attain a good sound quality. At present, a small number of digital TV audio systems use two power amplifiers to drive the left channel, the right channel, and the bass to achieve 2.1-channel audio output. However, the output of the bass part may require an external subwoofer, while the sound quality of the treble part may still be inadequate, resulting in a poor overall sound quality. In addition, the crossover may also be required to separate the mid- and high-range frequencies, which adds to the cost.
The foregoing is for the sole purpose of assisting readers in understanding the solution of the present disclosure and is not meant to recognize the above contents as the prior art.